A Very Sexy Night
by byaringan22
Summary: Oneshot. PWP. Naruto and Hinata. Rated M for sex - the whole thing is a lemon. Is there anything else I need to say?


A/N: Okay so this whole thing is supposed to be a lemon, but in all actuality there's a fairly extensive description of foreplay because it's going to be pleasurable for both these lovers, so if you don't like reading about what happens before the sex, then this one's not for you. If you are into all that stuff, I promise it's going to be fun. Please enjoy!

(I know it's been a loooong while since I posted anything, and those of you who have read my other story that's still in the works...I'm sorry. I'm still working on the story, but at a much, much slower pace than I had been.)

**A Very Sexy Night**

Hinata was lying on Naruto's bed in her best set of silky pajamas, on her side, propping her head up and bending her legs at the knee very casually. Her midnight blue hair hung half behind her head, and half draped behind her ear, from which it cascaded down to flow over her right shoulder and rest softly on the bed.

Naruto found the image to be extremely attractive, especially because Hinata was blushing ever so noticeably – a light splash of pink across her dainty cheekbones suited her well. Even though she was blushing, her body language told him that she was confident in her body. That suited her well too, because Naruto knew exactly what she was capable of. That alone nearly sent him lunging at her.

But he had control over himself, and he also had Hinata's well-being on his mind. Naruto adjusted himself beneath his own pair of silky pajama bottoms – he had found out that Hinata really liked it when he didn't wear any pajama tops. He placed his right hand on the smooth bed sheet and put the majority of his weight down onto it briefly as he slid onto his bed to join Hinata.

Once he was all the way on the bed, he allowed his hand to slip on the sheet so that his arm slid swiftly but accurately between the triangular gap that Hinata's arm and side created with the bed. The movement brought his body closer to hers, and Hinata straightened her legs to allow their bodies to become even closer still.

Since he wasn't supporting his head, Hinata's was about twice as high as his off the bed. As such, Naruto craned his neck up just a tiny bit and allowed his lips to meet her neck. Hinata had recently taken a shower, and though the towel she had used to dry her hair had soaked most of the moisture up, some droplets had managed to work their way from her hair to trickle down her neck. They weren't still there, but their earlier presence made her skin cool to the touch.

Naruto relished the cool feeling her neck's air-dried skin made on his lips. He kept the contact light and his breathing shallow so as to prevent as much heat as possible from transferring from his lips to her neck. Slowly, but with obvious determination, Naruto worked his lips up the left side of Hinata's neck, having started at her collar bone, and only stopped moving upwards when his lips were just below her left ear.

While he caressed her neck with his lips, he snaked his left hand up and around behind her without allowing his arm to touch her body. About the time his lips approached her ear, he gently touched his fingertips to Hinata's spine in the center of her back.

Hinata gave a slight jolt of surprise, and Naruto took advantage. He fluidly pushed his head up further and made full contact with between their two sets of lips. He gently touched his upper lip to into the crease between her lips, and used his lower lip to gently suck her lower lip into his mouth.

She conceded it to him and allowed her body to go slightly limp as Naruto's left hand began tracing a light trail along her back. The fabric felt good against his fingertips and he hoped it felt at least 10 times better on her back.

Naruto kept tracing patterns at random on Hinata's back while he began to be more creative with how his lips treated hers. He began moving his lips all around hers, sometimes sucking her lips into his mouth – one at a time of course. He occasionally slipped his tongue between her two lips, and just as often, the tip of her tongue tickled the front of his teeth.

Hinata's body, having gone limp, was now resting gently against Naruto's body. Naruto's skin brushed up against the silk of Hinata's pajama shirt. The cool feeling of her skin penetrated the light silk and when it touched Naruto's bare chest, it caused him to inhale slightly more sharply than he normally would have. Naruto could feel a smile tug at Hinata's lips as he continued to kiss her. The kiss had become infinitely more intimate since the contact of their two bodies had happened. He couldn't tell if it was because her skin was cool or if it was what he was doing to her, but he could distinctly feel her nipples through the shirt as well, and he liked it.

Naruto slid his fingers down her spine all the way to the bottom of her pajama top. He brushed the bottom aside and made contact with the skin of her back. In response, Hinata increased the pressure between their lips just a bit, and inhaled sharply herself. Naruto's right hand, which had been lying limp on the bed until now, came up and dug its fingers into Hinata's straight, blue hair. His fingers dug deeper into her hair and reached her scalp, and he started gently massaging the skin on her head as he raked his fingers through her still slightly-damp hair.

A few minutes went by while Naruto affectionately rubbed Hinata's body with his hands. He wanted to make sure she was fully stimulated for what they were gearing up for. When he was sure she was ready, he locked his right hand in what he hoped was a comfortable position for her. He then brought his left hand around slowly, but with enough of a contact between their skin so it didn't tickle her, to the front side of her body.

Naruto wasted no time with Hinata's belly; he went straight for her breasts. He knew she wanted it; he could tell from her second gasp of pleasure. Hinata's right breast filled his hand perfectly, and he palmed it firmly, squeezing every now and then and causing her to breathe sharply when he did.

Sensing that Hinata felt that her left breast was eager to be so affectionately touched, Naruto removed his right hand from her hair, pulled his arm back through the hole between Hinata's body and his bed, and gently pushed her right breast with his left hand so that she rolled onto her back. All the while, their lips never broke contact.

After drying his hand on his bed sheets swiftly, Naruto slid his right hand beneath Hinata's pajama top and proceeded to grope her left breast. The move was sudden; from the removal of his hand from her hair to its placement on her breast took perhaps a fraction longer than a second. The speed with which Naruto moved and his attention to her pleasure probably would have made Hinata gasp when he did it, but since she was kissing Naruto at the time, all she could do was offer a small involuntary squeak that was muffled by their kiss. It was cute, and Naruto told her so by breaking the seal their lips had formed and proceeding to kiss her in a different way.

Naruto kept his lips on Hinata's and gently began to massage her breasts. He took one entire breast in one of his hands and squeezed periodically, gently increasing the pressure to a reasonably firm grip, and then releasing the pressure slowly. He also moved his hands in a circular motion – clockwise for her right breast and counter for her left. At random times, Naruto rubbed his thumbs very lightly across Hinata's nipples. He always left enough time between touching her nipples to allow them to soften; every time his thumbs began to stroke them he felt them harden in stimulation. Every time, Hinata's breathing became more ragged. It was a playful tease, and it was one that Hinata seemed to enjoy. Naruto enjoyed it too, for that matter.

After a while, Naruto sensed that both of them had reached a point of sexual stimulation that caused their bodies to want more from each other. Naruto began slowly working his way down. His lips broke contact with hers, but not with her skin. He kissed her as he dragged his lips down the front of her body, moving from her lips to her chin to the underside of her chin to her neck. She craned her neck again so it lay exposed to him, and he kissed all the way down the side of her throat to her collarbone.

From Hinata's collarbone, Naruto had a hard time moving farther down her skin because of the shirt that was covering her torso. So, he removed his hands from Hinata's breasts, slid them down and out of her shirt, gripped the sides of her shirt and pulled it up.

Hinata was willing – she arched her back to allow it to slide up until he was ready to expose her breasts, and then she pulled herself up to allow him to slide her shirt the rest of the way off. It was inside-out, but he didn't care too much – it was just as unimportant as exactly where it landed in his room after he tossed it away from the bed.

Naruto couldn't help noticing how pretty Hinata's breasts were. The way they flowed from the top of her chest was very graceful, and the way they bulged into nearly perfect spheres with cute little nipples attracted Naruto's attention effortlessly. The rise and fall of Hinata's chest as she breathed made it seem as if the breasts were themselves alive and in a state of constant slumber. As such, they deserved to be treated with the utmost care to make sure they were comfortable.

Naruto put his lips back onto Hinata's skin, starting again back up at her collarbone, and he replaced his hands onto her breasts. He rubbed them some more until his lips had traveled far enough to reach her left nipple.

Gently sucking Hinata's nipple into his mouth, Naruto shifted his right hand to her right breast, and began massaging it with both hands while his mouth played with her left breast. Naruto opened his mouth wide and sucked as gently as he could, but in such a way that he took in as much of Hinata's breast as he could without allowing his teeth to dig too sharply into them. He let his tongue lash the skin of her breast, constantly subjecting her sensitive skin to his tongue's sense of adventure. Up and down her skin it swept, licking with as much as his entire tongue spread out or as little as just the tip playfully teasing her nipple. He traced circles around her nipple with the tip of his tongue, and then gave it a fully-fledged lick to ease the nerves back into a more comfortable position. He played his mouth over the area around her nipple for a little while, but then began to move his mouth all over the skin of her breast.

As Hinata's mouth was now free, she made sounds of approval the entire time Naruto's mouth was on her breast. "Ohh...mmm...hmmm." The stream of sound was endless, and it was a very welcome sound to Naruto's ears and it stimulated Naruto's desire to take Hinata.

Naruto made sure to suck on every square inch of Hinata's left breast, moving all over it at least three times. His favorite parts were sucking on the bottom of her breast where it met the skin of her torso. Hinata wasn't used to having that skin touched, so it was very sensitive. Naruto's lips tickled the skin there and made Hinata giggle pleasantly, and it was very erotic for Naruto.

Every time Hinata giggled, she also shied away from Naruto because he tickled her. So, Naruto had to chase after her in order to keep his lips on her. It was a game they liked to play, and it was a very fun game indeed. Naruto always seemed to win – as in he succeeded in keeping his lips on her breasts – but he had a feeling that Hinata let him win because she liked his lips on her breasts.

As Naruto switched to Hinata's right breast, Hinata once again brought her hands into action. The position Naruto was in allowed him to suck on Hinata's breasts while avoiding putting any of his body's weight on her knees, and it forced him to sit up on his knees and bend down to put his mouth on her chest. As a result, his ass stuck up into the air. Hinata reached her left hand up and traced her fingernails down his spine, and then almost casually slipped her fingers under his silky pants and placed her hand on his ass. Naruto let out a small grunt of pleasure, and Hinata began to gently stroke the skin on both his ass cheeks with her left hand. Every now and then she would quickly run a fingernail up or down his crack – Naruto didn't mind as long as she didn't try to put her finger into the hole.

While her left hand worked its magic on his rear, Hinata's right hand was slowly working its way down his chiseled abdomen. It tickled, but not sharply or unpleasantly. It didn't exactly turn him on with the feeling of what she was doing; rather the indication of where her hand might go served as a very good turn-on.

It probably only took a few seconds, but it took forever, as far as Naruto was concerned, for her right hand to slip beneath the elastic of his pants. One of her fingernails traced a line down to his crotch that ran right along the crease in his skin along the crease between his stomach and his left thigh. She lightly tickled his thigh in a tease before she obligingly touched her fingernail to the skin of his penis.

Soon, three slender fingers slid down his shaft, starting as they met fingertips to his head, and slowly, gently, lightly swept down towards his balls. Her fingers slid along his cock in such a way that as the fingertips moved further down, the rest of her fingers dragged along the tip of his penis. By the time she had worked her fingers down to where his cock met his balls, his head was in the palm of her hand and she was squeezing lightly with the muscles in her palm. All three of her fingers were in full contact with his penis, and their fingernails tickled the hair on his balls.

It simultaneously felt agonizing and heavenly; it tickled his balls in just the right way that it made the skin surrounding them get goosebumps, but the reaction it created all the way up the tubes of his balls and up to the base of his cock felt so good that it drove away almost all of his body's reflex to jerk away from her touch. It didn't get rid of all of it, so he gave involuntarily spasms as she tickled his balls, but she knew that he liked it, so she didn't stop.

Naruto let out a long gasp of pleasure, but quickly went back to sucking on her right breast. The hard part about it now was that he had to concentrate on pleasuring her breasts while she was playing with him. What she was doing felt so good that he wanted to just forget about making her feel good and just enjoy what she was doing for him, but he couldn't do that. He had originally started doing all of this so she would feel good. Not only that, but her boobs were still right in his face! How could he not suck on them?

Hinata suddenly wrapped her hand all the way around Naruto's cock and started stroking it slowly. Naruto allowed another grunt of pleasure escape his lips. He had just finished sucking on Hinata's right breast, so now he was rubbing it dry with his left hand. He put his face in between her boobs and squeezed them to press firmly against his face.

Not being able to help himself, Naruto began to thrust into her hand with his hips. It felt so good, and it was really more subconscious than anything else.

Before too long, Naruto stopped himself. Hinata hadn't seemed to have minded, but he wanted to stop himself before he started to have all the fun. He put his lips back onto her skin, still with his face right between her breasts. Then, he slowly started to move down her body again, kiss by kiss.

Lower and lower he went, all down her stomach to her belly button. It took him a long time because he honestly didn't want to pull his cock out of the reach of Hinata's hand, but eventually he pulled his head out of a hole her fingers had created to stroke him, and from there he kept moving down her abdomen. He stopped for a little while at her belly button, where he traced the tip of his tongue around its rim. Moving further down, he reached the lower limit of her bare skin and was forced to stop for the time being. Her pajama bottoms prevented him from putting his lips on any piece of skin lower than he already was, so he stopped just for a moment.

Naruto brought his hands down from where they had been continuing to grope her breasts, and now slid them slowly between Hinata's pajama pants and her smooth skin. Hinata let out a sharp gasp as his fingers began to feel their way towards her pussy. Her skin along the way was completely hairless – waxed off by Hinata very carefully – and it felt good on Naruto's fingers.

Finally, Naruto's fingers crawled far enough down Hinata's pants that his middle fingers could touch her clitoris, and so he began to gently massage the skin all around her pleasure nub. Hinata's gasps melted into a low, pleased hum that Naruto swore he could have felt echoing in her clit. He massaged all around her clit, not daring to try to stimulate it before he knew for certain she was ready.

When Naruto could begin to smell her natural lubrication leaking out of her, he pushed his middle fingers closer together and very gently pinched her clitoris between them. He rubbed up and down, his fingers moving in unison. Each time he moved his fingers up, he pressed ever so slightly more forcefully into her pelvis, and after about ten or so times of gently rubbing up and down, he pushed his fingers up and firmly locked them in place in such a way that pinned Hinata's clit between his fingers and her pelvis. He didn't press extremely hard; just hard enough to allow the constant pressure induce a sensation in Hinata's pussy that would make her ready to take Naruto's cock.

Hinata allowed another moan to escape her lips, and she actually started to gently rock her hips forward and backward against Naruto's fingers. Hinata began to moan softly with each breath, and each moan began as her hips began to move forward against his fingers. After a few brief moments, Naruto could tell that Hinata no longer wanted her pants on.

His training as a shinobi now came into play, because he wanted to take her pajama pants off, but he wanted to keep stimulating Hinata's clitoris, lest she fall back into a less-aroused state of sexual readiness. So, in order to make taking off her pajamas go smoothly, he had to switch his position. He extended his legs so that the knees pushed off the bed straight up, and he made sure that the pressure on Hinata's clitoris was gentle enough to keep stimulating without becoming painful as his body flew in an arc over hers, with the pivot point being right over her pussy. Naruto twisted in the air and landed softly with his knees on the pillow to either side of Hinata's head.

Hinata didn't even flinch. She apparently trusted Naruto enough that she knew she wouldn't be harmed if she just stayed laying on the bed as she was. Naruto was also conscious about preventing another turn-off from happening. He kept his ab muscles tight for the duration of his flight, and as a result, when he landed, his penis didn't come down and smack her in the face. Instead, he released them slowly and allowed his head to come down and gently rest on her lips for just a moment, and then he pulled it back up and allowed Hinata to decide whether or not she wanted to do that for him. His pajama pants were still between the skin of his penis and her lips, but he swore he could have felt Hinata give it a gentle kiss before he removed it.

Naruto, meanwhile, was now busy with Hinata's pants. He still had his middle fingers pressing her clit into her pelvis, but he had the elastic of her silky pants in his teeth and he was pushing his head forward so as to cause her pants to move down her legs. Hinata helped him by pushing her hips upward and lifting her butt off the bed just enough to eliminate the resistance against the pants her body would create while pinning them to the bed.

The pants slid past her ass easily, and as a result, Naruto released them from his teeth. He brought his head back to where it was when he landed, and placed his mouth on the skin of Hinata's groin just above her clit. He removed his hands from her genital area and proceeded to slide her pajama bottoms the rest of the way off. Not caring for theatrics this time, he didn't bother throwing them across the room; rather, he pushed them to one side and allowed them to pool into a pile of silk that settled at the side of his bed.

Apparently, this was exactly what Hinata had been waiting for, because in a quick whirl, Hinata pushed up with her pelvis, and practically jumped with her back, causing both of their bodies to fly about a foot above the bed. Before they landed, Hinata flipped both of them over and Naruto was surprised, but not thunderstruck, to find that he had been the one to land on his back, and Hinata's pussy was now pressing firmly but still somewhat gently to his lips from above him.

Naruto also noticed that there was a not-so-gentle tug on his pajama bottoms, and he quickly obliged Hinata by lifting his own hips enough for her to pull them off. She quickly slid them off and allowed them to pool in a pile near her own pajama bottoms, and that was the last thought Naruto had of clothing.

Hinata took Naruto's hard cock in her hands and silently stroked it a few times before she raised the head to her lips and licked it once. Naruto felt an involuntary spasm jerk his cock out of Hinata's hands. He also couldn't help the fact that he grunted with obvious pleasure at what she had done.

As a reward for treating him so wonderfully, Naruto produced his own tongue from between his lips and made wet contact with her clit. It tasted wonderful! Up until now he had only been able to smell her, and even that had been tantalizing enough. Now, with her juices on his tongue, he was practically in heaven!

Hinata may as well have been with him in heaven, because she let out a sound that was a mix between one of her moans and a grunt of pleasure of her own. Naruto pushed his tongue farther out of his mouth, making it travel the length of her clit. He moved it up and down along her pleasure nub, never doing the same thing twice. Sometimes he would use just the tip of his tongue, and other times, he would give her clit a full-out lick with the full breadth of his tongue. Along with moving it up and down the length of her clit, he also moved his tongue side-to-side, causing the skin of her clit to move along with it. All the while, Hinata let him know what she thought about what he was doing by sighing and humming at the same time.

And it felt absolutely wonderful. Hinata had now pushed her head down far enough to cause Naruto's penis to slide into her mouth. She wasn't yet bobbing her head up and down; rather she was making sucking motions with her mouth to provide sexual stimulation for Naruto's cock. Naruto knew that he shouldn't yet start thrusting into her mouth, and he was okay with that because of how her hums made tiny vibrations that pulsed from her lips to his penis, giving him an absolutely wonderful sensation. She moved her tongue all around, sometimes playing with the skin around Naruto's head, sometimes teasing him by just barely touching the tip of her tongue to the hole at the end. She did all this while sucking lightly as if she was casually sipping at a fountain soda.

Naruto remembered that he had hands, and subsequently brought them up to grab Hinata's ass. He squeezed firmly, and started rubbing his hands along her asscheeks. At the same time, Naruto tried a different stimulus: instead of using his tongue, he retracted it back into his mouth and pursed his lips so that they were now directly on her clit, rather than on the skin around it. He too began sucking on the tiny piece of skin; it was loose enough that it could just barely make it into his mouth before he let it pull itself back to her body. Naruto didn't know how it would feel, but he hoped it was something good for Hinata.

Apparently, it was. The sound Hinata made was nothing less than a squeal, and Naruto was glad that he experimented, because Hinata was now bobbing her head up and down on his cock. It was a medium-paced motion, and it was very rhythmic. Naruto began to rock his hips up and down, moving exactly as fast as Hinata was, allowing her to control how deep his cock went into her mouth.

It started out not very deep, but he wasn't upset. Only about a third of his cock went in the first few times, as far as he could tell (it's not like he was sitting there measuring it though – he _was_ busy). But slowly, he felt Hinata's jaw begin to open wider, and as it progressed, he felt his penis slide farther and farther into her mouth. He almost felt uncomfortable as he felt a construction close around his head a few times – he must have been going down her throat. Of course, the discomfort didn't come from anywhere near his groin – what Hinata was doing felt wonderful! He realized that it was she who was controlling how far he went into her mouth, but at the same time he didn't want to allow her to compromise her sexual experience by making him feel good.

He almost stopped, but he realized that if she could handle it and she wasn't stopping, that he would probably cause more of a disruption by refusing her pleasure than he would by going along with it. So, he just continued to go along with what she was doing, and he resolved to make sure he caused her to have just as good, if not a better, experience as he was having.

Naruto once again put his tongue on Hinata's clit, after having sucked on it for a good while, and started to crane his neck upward. He dragged his tongue along with him, and it wasn't a very far journey from Hinata's clit to the lips of her vagina. He slid his tongue from her clit to her pussy lips, and was rewarded with another hum of pleasure that sent vibrations up and down his cock. Very gently, Naruto pushed apart the lips of her vagina and thrust his tongue into her.

If he thought it tasted good on the outside of her pussy, he couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful the inside tasted. It was so wet; everything was covered by a sweet, tangy liquid that allowed his tongue to slide almost effortlessly into and out of her pussy. He did his best to match the frequency of his thrusts into her pussy to the frequency with which she allowed his cock to continue to go in and out of her mouth.

Most of all of this was unconscious; there was no way Naruto could concentrate on everything that was happening at once and have it go this smoothly. While his tongue played with her pussy, his hips thrust perfectly in harmony with the bobbing of her head, and at the same time, his hands groped and rubbed and caressed every part of skin he could reach, including her ass, the back of her thighs and calf muscles, the lower part of her back, her stomach, breasts, and her sides.

All of it was slow enough that Naruto knew he wouldn't reach an orgasm for a long time, but he didn't care. He almost didn't want to ever reach it, if what they were doing would continue to feel this good. At the same time, he realized that he would eventually want to thrust into a different opening than Hinata's mouth. Amazingly, by the time he reached this thought, Hinata was pulling Naruto's cock out of her mouth. She wasted no time in saying, "N-naruto-kun, I'm ready for you now..." Her voice was soft, and it was spoken in a sigh that just dripped pleasure.

Naruto removed his mouth from Hinata's pussy and Hinata sat up so that Naruto's head was between her legs. Naruto sat up quickly and got up on his hands and knees as Hinata turned around and lay face-up on the bed to Naruto's left. He quickly crawled backwards and straddled her, making sure that none of his weight settled on her knees.

Her legs were spread apart just enough to allow his cock to fit between them, and he pushed it, saliva-covered, up and into her pussy with a smooth, somewhat swift motion. Both of them let out a moan of pleasure as they began making love. It wasn't their first time, so there was no need to worry about the pain of breaking her hymen. All they needed to think about was how absolutely blissful it felt to be having sex with each other.

Naruto thrust swiftly into her, pushing his entire length into her and pulling all but the head of his penis out with each stroke. Their breathing became ragged, and their moans became louder as they went. Naruto was doing most of the work; Hinata didn't want to mess up the rhythm by trying to add to the motion, so she just contracted the muscles in her pussy and in her legs each time Naruto went to pull his penis out of her, causing an increase in friction and making it harder for his cock to retreat than it was for him to push it into her.

Hinata had wrapped her arms around Naruto from the beginning, and she now had them wrapped tightly around him, pressing their front sides together so that the cleavage of her breasts had created a little vacuum between their chests, pulling their bodies together even more strongly. Naruto started to slide his arms under her body to try to pull her yet closer, though he knew that getting closer to her would be impossible at this point.

Their lips met and they kissed fiercely as they made love; their tongues danced with each other in and out of each other's mouth, and Naruto began to thrust faster, causing their passionate love-making to transform itself into full-blown, hot, steamy sex.

Hinata broke contact with Naruto's lips to breathe, and she said, "Naruto-kun, faster!" It was a command to be sure, but the way spoke it made it sound as if she was pleading for him to go faster. Naruto sped up his thrusting, and Hinata went back to kissing Naruto.

It felt so good, Naruto wanted it to last forever. He knew that such a wish was foolish, because eventually it would start to become painful due to the many times of repeatedly rubbing their skin together, but he wished for the feeling as it was to continue forever. As it was, however, he could feel the muscles in his groin start working to cause him to orgasm. He fought the feeling, trying to ignore it at first, and just focusing on how wonderful it felt to be inside Hinata's pussy.

At the same time, he felt a familiar sensation start to build up each time he pushed his cock into Hinata's pussy as far as it would go. His focus shifted from trying to ignore the impending orgasm he knew was coming from him, to trying to cause Hinata to reach her orgasm first so he wouldn't feel bad about getting the inside of her body dirty without allowing her to climax.

She pulled her lips away once again and started moaning wildly, "Ohhh...mmmm...ohhh, Naruto-kuuun..." Her breathing was sharp and rapid, and his matched hers as he moaned her name as well.

"Hinata...oh, Hinata!" he breathed as he thrust his cock faster still into her pussy, increasing his body's desire to release the pressure building at the base of his cock, and also sharpening the sensation he felt every time he pushed himself fully into her body. Hinata became more and more incoherent, allowing her moans to become abbreviated to short bursts of "Ah!-ah!-ah!" while Naruto's grunts began to sound very similar, though lower pitched.

And then, all of a sudden, Naruto found that he couldn't stop it any longer. He desperately fought against the feeling, but it was as futile as trying to prevent himself from falling from the sky without anything to grab onto. Fortunately, the feeling in Hinata's pussy was so strong now that it was pulsing through his cock as he made his last few voluntary thrusts into her body. As he was feeling this, Hinata began screaming, "Oh, Naruto, I'm...I'm...ohhhhhhh!"

Naruto's cock shuddered violently as he released what felt like gallons of cum and sent it gushing into Hinata's pussy, and at the same time, the outside of his cock felt like it was being mercilessly buffeted by tidal-force ocean waves from all sides. Naruto joined in and chorused her as he came into her, allowing his body to take over for him as he thrust jerkily into her pussy, subconsciously wanting to get every bit of his juice into her as he possibly could before his orgasm stopped.

Eventually, his hips stopped moving of their own accord, and he collapsed onto her, breathing hard, and he just lay there as the muscles in his groin continued to convulse. Hinata did not object to his body weight; she too was relaxing in the aftermath of her orgasm – Naruto could feel it still going on around his penis, though much less forcefully than it had been.

They lay there silently for a good ten minutes before they moved. Naruto got up, pulled his penis out of Hinata's pussy, and easily bent back over Hinata to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Mmm, that was really great, Hinata. Do you want to go get cleaned up now?" Aside from being very dirty with sexual juices, he noticed that they were both covered with a great deal of sweat. Apparently, they had been at it for a long time.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled shyly. Naruto turned to head towards the door, but Hinata grabbed his hand before he could take more than a step in that direction. When Naruto looked back down at her, he saw her blushing fiercely. "Um...I'm sorry Naruto-kun," and her voice lowered its volume enough to tell Naruto that she was very embarrassed about what she was about to say, "but I'm...I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
